La ultima oportunidad
by the pifojj
Summary: Margarita y eileen se van de viaje, pero no irán solas. Eileen tendra que hacer algo con la gran oportunidad que tiene con rigby para hacerlo ver lo que de verdad siente por el.
1. La gran noticia

Capítulo 1: La gran noticia

Era un día como cualquier otro en la cafetería, eileen empezó su turno en su trabajo en la cafetería, ella estaba aburrida y recordando sus viejos tiempos cuando margarita estaba con ella antes de irse a la universidad.

El celular de eileen empezó a vibrar y una sonrisa en el rostro de ella se dibujó al ver que la llamada era de su mejor amiga Margarita.

- Hola, ¿Margarita? – Dijo eileen emocionada y a la vez confundida por la llamada

-Hola eileen ¿Cómo estás?, tengo una noticia genial

- Oh ¿En serio de que se trata? Pregunto eileen confundida aun

- Pues ayer en la universidad se hizo un sorteo para 2 boletos a Europa por 2 días completamente pagados

- Eso es genial margarita – dijo eileen entusiasmada por su amiga

- Eileen quiero que vengas conmigo a Europa

- ¡¿Es en serio Margarita?!

- Si, sabes he estado mucho tiempo sin verte y me encantaría que fueras conmigo ya sabes a relajarnos y a platicar sobre muchas cosas, ¿entonces si quieres venir conmigo eileen?

- ¡Claro que si Margarita estaré encantada de verte¡, te vere el viernes para salir el fin de semana nos vemos

- Esta bien nos vemos ahí- Dijo Margarita entusiasmada

Eileen colgó su celular y dio un grito pequeño por la noticia

En el parque

Rigby estaba cargando unas bolsas pequeñas de basura mientras mordecai llevaba en sus brazos una bolsa grande de basura

- Viejo esto apesta, llevamos trabajando sin descanso, ¿qué paso con la diversión? – se quejaba el mapache

- Cálmate rigby – dijo mordecai – Además ya solo nos falta tirar estas bolsas al contenedor y acabaremos ¿recuerdas el plan?

- Si si si como digas – Dijo rigby rodando los ojos

Mordecai y rigby dejaron las bolsas en el contenedor y se sentaron exhaustos. Benson pasaba por ahí haciendo una inspección y vio a mordecai y rigby sentados como siempre

- ¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! ¡¿ACASO YA TERMINARON CON SU TRABAJO?! – Grito Benson furioso con la cara roja de ira

- De hecho ya acabamos con el trabajo de hoy Benson – dijo rigby exhausto

- ¿A si? ¿Tiraron las bolsas de basura? ¿Limpiaron la fuente? ¿Re abastecieron la tienda? ¿Ayudaron a papaleta con su piano? ¿Asearon su desorden en la casa?

- Si, si y si, Benson acabamos todo – Respondió mordecai

Benson se calmó y con un suspiro de relajación dijo – Esta bien al parecer no sé qué están tramando pero últimamente están terminando su trabajo antes de tiempo ¿A caso quieren un aumento? – Pregunto Benson con sospechas

- No Benson no te preocupes, ¿oye crees que podamos tomar el resto del día libre? – Pregunto Mordecai

- Muy bien pueden tomar el resto del día – Respondió Benson convencido

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH – Grito el dúo

- ¡SOLO CALLENSE Y VAYANSE¡ - Dijo Benson molesto

El dúo camino fuera de la casa

- Amigo estoy hambriento vamos a la cafetería a comer algo – dijo rigby mientras su estómago gruñía

- Esta bien andando – Dijo mordecai mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.


	2. Hazme un favor

Capítulo 2: Hazme un favor

Mordecai y rigby llegaron a la cafetería y vieron a eileen con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

Eileen se acercó a los chicos - ¿Puedo servirles algo chicos?

- Hola eileen – Dijo mordecai, después volteo a ver a rigby distraído y lo golpeo en el brazo

- Ouch, oh emm hola eileen – dijo rigby sobándose el brazo por el golpe

Un rubor apareció en el rostro de eileen tan solo por escuchar a rigby saludarla

- Así que… ¿eileen porque te veo tan contenta? Pregunto mordecai

- oh es que hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de margarita

Mordecai al escuchar eso se quedó boquiabierto ya que recordaba los dulces momentos que había pasado con margarita

- Mordecai, ¿viejo que te pasa? – pregunto rigby

- oh nada, así que ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? – pregunto mordecai muy insistente

- Pues solo me llamo para informarme que ha ganado 2 boletos para ir a Europa – Respondió eileen

- oh ¿y te dijo con quién iría? – pregunto con una voz triste y preocupada

- dijo que quería ir conmigo, lo siento mordecai sé que tienes muchas ganas de verla pero no me dijo nada sobre ti – dijo eileen un poco decaída

- está bien no hay problema eileen – dijo mordecai triste

- oye eileen emm ¿crees que puedas traerme un sándwich de albóndigas? – pregunto rigby hambriento

- Oh lo siento mucho rigby en seguida te lo traeré – dijo eileen y fue rápidamente a la cocina

Rigby vio el rostro de mordecai no se veía nada bien

- Oye amigo siento eso pero estoy seguro de que ella se alegraría de verte – dijo rigby tratando de consolar a su amigo

- ¡ESO ES¡ - dijo mordecai con una sonrisa. Mapache debo ir con margarita a Europa

Rigby abrió los ojos muy sorprendido – ¿Amigo estás loco o qué? En primera ¿De dónde sacaras dinero para ir a Europa y segunda tenemos que trabajar en el parque recuerdas?

- El dinero lo obtendré fácil ¿recuerdas nuestro plan?

Rigby puso una cara de negación – O no viejo no gastaras lo que ahorraste desde hace semanas en un tonto viaje a Europa ¿recuerdas que compraríamos ese juego de zombis? Saldrá la siguiente semana hemos trabajado duro para que lo arruines así

- Rigby es mi dinero y hare lo que quiera con él, tú no sabes lo que es sentirse así por alguien

Rigby se encogió de hombro es en señal de tristeza ya que mordecai tenía razón el no sentía algo así por alguien

- Amigo lo siento mucho… - Se disculpó Mordecai

- Esta bien tienes razón mordecai – dijo rigby con levantando la cabeza

Eileen llego con el sándwich que pidió rigby – ¿Algo mas rigby? – pregunto eileen

- No, gracias eileen estoy bien – Dijo rigby antes de darle un bocado a su sándwich

- Eileen, ¿cuándo saldrán al viaje? – pregunto Mordecai decidido

- El viernes ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pienso ir con ustedes

- ¿Es en serio Mordecai? Digo, acompañarnos a Europa no será cualquier cosa es muy lejos y además debes trabajar

- Pff no hay problema con eso lo tengo todo planeado

y… rigby ¿También iras? - Pregunto eileen esperando que diga que si

- No, yo no tengo deseos de ver a nadie ahí – dijo rigby con un tono molesto

- Eileen agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza ya que no vería al mapache que tanto ama

Por la cabeza de mordecai paso una loca idea, pero aún no estaba decidido si atreverse a hacer eso, veía como eileen estaba triste porque rigby no iría al viaje así que finalmente dijo

- Rigby hazme un favor y ven con nosotros a Europa

Rigby abrió los ojos a un grado que parecía que estos se iban a salir de sus ojos, escupió el café empapando a mordecai

- Agg viejo esto es asqueroso… - dijo mordecai tratando de secarse

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ALGO ASI MORDECAI? – grito rigby alzando los brazos en señal de molestia

- Amigo debes cumplir ya sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces

- No lo hare viejo esto es horrible – dijo rigby cruzando los brazos

- Por favor rigby ven con nosotros – dijo eileen con una cara de ternura

Rigby se puso a pensar las cosas él no quería ir definitivamente, pero vio la cara de eileen y recordó lo sexi que se veía sin sus gafas. Finalmente dio un suspiro agobiante y contesto

- Bien pero me debes 20 favores mordecai esto es demasiado

- Como sea mapache – dijo mordecai complacido

Eileen dio un chillido de emoción, el mapache que tanto ama ira con ella a Europa era tanta la emoción de eileen que abrazo al mapache con una sonrisa imaginando las cosas grandiosas que podrían pasar

Rigby se quedó mirando a eileen con una cara de sorpresa pero en su mente realmente pensaba que ese abrazo que estaba recibiendo era bastante… bonito… tierno…horrible… Cuál será la palabra pensó rigby. Sin darse el rostro del mapache apareció un tono rojizo, el estaba ruborizándose por el abrazo, Volteo a ver a mordecai que tenía una sonrisa picarona

- Emm eileen… - Dijo rigby con un tono de preocupación

Eileen abrió los ojos y vio la cara del mapache estaba sorprendido ella se alejó y finalmente se disculpó, se sentía muy apenada de hacer eso

- Lo siento mucho rigby no volverá a pasar te lo prometo – Dijo eileen muy apenada

- Como sea – respondió el mapache – Debemos irnos quisiera jugar videojuegos

- Si claro videojuegos dijo mordecai en un tono burlesco

- CALLATE – grito rigby y salió de la cafetería

- Luego nos vemos eileen – dijo mordecai desde la puerta de la cafetería

- Si hasta luego – se despidió ella

No podía creerlo eileen, rigby iba a ir con ella estaba emocionada

Saco su celular rápidamente y marco un número

- ¿Hola? – se escuchó por el altavoz

- Margarita soy eileen no creerás lo que acaba de pasar…


	3. Trabajo duro

Capítulo 3: Trabajo duro

Mordecai y rigby estaban caminando de regreso al parque. Rigby iba con una cara con un poco de molestia pero lo que en realidad tenía en mente era ese abrazo que recibió de eileen, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza esa sensación agradable que sintió cuando de repente mordecai interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- Rigby tengo un plan para que Benson nos dé el fin de semana libre pero no será fácil asi que tendras que apoyarme – Dijo mordecai decidido

- si lo que digas ya que tú me metiste en esto – Respondió rigby molesto

Mordecai y rigby finalmente llegaron al parque, inmediatamente que llegaron entraron a la casa a buscar a Benson.

Benson estaba en su oficina muy concentrado en su papeleo cuando mordecai y rigby entraron a su oficina.

- Emm oye Benson - dijo mordecai nervioso

- si ¿Qué quieres mordecai estoy muy ocupado con estas facturas así que habla rápido y fuerte

Rigby empujo a mordecai hacia adelante ya que él no tenía idea del plan que tenía mordecai

- Benson me preguntaba si… ¿podríamos tomar el fin de semana libre?

- ¿QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿UN FIN DE SEMANA? ¿PARA QUE EXACTAMENTE? – grito Benson

- Benson Margarita va a ir a Europa, esta tal vez sea la última oportunidad de verla en mucho tiempo necesito ir con ella, por favor benson – Suplico Mordecai

Benson suspiro y reviso su lista de trabajos por hacer

- Mira Mordecai estos días hay mucho trabajo por hacer necesitamos, reparaciones, equipo nuevo y otras tareas extra para ustedes no puedes salir todo un fin de semana, retrasarias mucho el trabajo – Benson explico

- Oye Benson ¿Y si acabamos el trabajo antes del fin de semana – dijo Mordecai

- ¿A qué te refieres con "acabamos"?

- O cierto rigby también ira con nosotros

- Solo porque me obligaste a hacerlo – dijo rigby enojado

Mordecai volteo a ver a rigby y lo golpeo en el brazo

- Mapache no me ayudas mucho

- ¿y que querias que dijera?- Dijo rigby mientras se sobaba el brazo

- Escucha mordecai, suponiendo que fuera remotamente posible que terminaran su trabajo los dejare ir, han estado trabajando bien últimamente en el parque así que como recompensa lo dejare ir si terminan con todas sus tareas ¿está claro? – Explico Benson

-Si está bien Benson muchas gracias – dijo mordecai alegre

- muy bien esta es su lista de deberes si terminan antes del fin de semana podrán ir, ahora váyanse de mi oficina tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijo Benson antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina

Mordecai y rigby miraron la lista de deberes, se sorprendieron al ver que había demasiado trabajo por hacer

- Amigo esto es demasiado no terminaremos – se quejó rigby

- trabajaremos en la noche si es necesario pero debemos terminar, no dejare a margarita solo por un montón de trabajos – dijo mordecai

Los días pasaban en el parque, Mordecai y rigby trabajaban día y noche haciendo el trabajo que les dio Benson, hasta que el día esperado finalmente llego. Mordecai y rigby terminaron su trabajo en la tarde del viernes, estaban exhaustos ya que no dormían bien por hacer el trabajo que les dio benson

Rigby estaba dormido debajo de un árbol babeando como un bebe mientras mordecai parecía un zombi por lo cansado que estaba

- Rigby… amigo, por fin acabamos debemos entrar a la casa y dormir un poco son las 2:00 p.m. y debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 7:00 – dijo mordecai con un tono muy bajo

Rigby seguía dormido, Mordecai débilmente tomo un poco de café que había conseguido para seguir despierto y se lo arrojo a rigby

- AAAAAAAAAAHH! – rigby grito mientras saltaba de dolor como un pez fuera del agua

- Viejo no tenías que hacer eso – dijo rigby molesto y con los ojos débilmente abiertos

- ven vamos a dormir un poco mientras llega la hora de arreglarnos – dijo mordecai y el duo camino débilmente hacia la casa a descansar

Pasaron las horas una alarma del reloj de mordecai sonó señalando las 6:00 p.m.

Mordecai se levantó y despertó rápidamente a rigby

- Rigby es hora debemos tomar una ducha y empacar vamos levántate me bañare y mientras quiero que empaques tus cosas serán 2 días completos en Europa – dijo mordecai mientras tomaba una toalla para bañarse y camino al baño.

Rigby se levantó y tomo una maleta con los ojos un poco abiertos, empezó a meter todo lo que encontraba entre esas cosas sin darse cuenta metió el smoking que uso en "steak me Amadeus", metió un poco de cosas personales como su cepillo de dientes y un desodorante

Unos minutos después mordecai salió del baño

- ok mapache date un baño mientras yo empaco mis cosas ahora – dijo mordecai tomando una maleta

- como sea – dijo rigby y entro al baño

Finalmente ambos estaban aseados y listos para irse al gran viaje eran las 6:30. Mordecai y rigby se despidieron de sus amigos, skips, papaleta musculoso y fantasmano quienes los saludaban. Finalmente Mordecai se despidió de benson dándole las gracias nuevamente.

Ambos tomaron un taxi y metieron sus maletas en camino al aeropuerto donde se encontrarían con eileen y margarita para el gran viaje.


	4. Un largo viaje

Capítulo 4: Un largo viaje

Mordecai y rigby llegaron al aeropuerto a la hora indicada, bajaron del taxi y cargaron sus maletas a dentro del aeropuerto, se sentaron esperando ver a Margarita y eileen hasta que por fin llegaron.

Mordecai y rigby saludaron a las chicas, Mordecai se quedo en una banca platicando con margarita mientras eileen acompañaba a rigby a comprar sus boletos.

El grupo fue al andén donde estuvieron esperando al avión. El momento de abordar finalmente llego, Mordecai y rigby habían comprado asientos en primera clase para ir junto a las chicas. Los asientos estaban divididos en 2, Mordecai con Margarita y delante de ellos Rigby y eileen.

-Oye eileen ... - Dijo rigby

- ¿Si rigby?

- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos aproximadamente? – pregunto

- Aproximadamente 11 Horas

- Que aburrido! ¿Que se supone que hare en 11 horas? – Dijo rigby un poco molesto

- Vale la pena el Viaje Rigby - dijo Eileen

El avión despego, rigby miraba por la ventana recordando el parque y las cosas que tenía en casa, mientras detrás de ellos Mordecai y margarita seguían platicando

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veian, supongo que por eso platican tanto – pensó rigby

Pasaron unas horas Mordecai y Margarita quedaron dormidos, margarita estaba apoyada en mordecai de una manera tierna, eileen estaba dormida sin sus gafas, rigby no podía dormir por una extraña razón, solo observaba como dormía eileen sin sus gafas

- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? No puedo dormir, trato de hacerlo pero no puedo, ¿Por qué tenía que quitarse las gafas justo ahora? – pensaba rigby

- Sera mejor que escuche música y me distraiga o no podre dormir- pensó rigby, así que tomo su reproductor mp3 con sus audífonos y en unos minutos quedo dormido

Las horas pasaron rigby seguía dormido con saliva saliendo de su boca.

- Rigby despierta – dijo una voz

Rigby abrió los ojos poco a poco viendo que eileen fue quien lo despertó

- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cansado

- En 1 hora llegaremos a parís asi que será mejor que te limpies esa saliva de tu mejilla – dijo eileen con una ligera risa

Rigby se limpio la saliva – O ya era hora, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en este avión

Atención a todos los pasajeros estamos sintiendo unas ligeras turbulencias debido a los fuertes vientos, se recomienda abrocharse el cinturón y no levantarse de sus asientos, gracias – dijo la asistente de vuelo por medio de la cabina de sonido

Los pasajeros se abrocharon su cinturón, hasta que un fuerte viento azotó el avión.

La turbulencia ha pasado pueden desabrocharse sus cinturones, gracias – Volvio a decir la asistente nuevamente

- O no!, mis lentes - dijo eileen mirando al suelo

- Rigby puedes ayudarme a buscarlos, no veo nada sin ellos

Rigby estaba boquiabierto mirando a eileen sin sus gafas de nuevo

-Rigby, ¿estás ahí? – pregunto eileen

- Oh si, lo siento en seguida te ayudo – dijo rigby mientras buscaba agachado por el suelo con eileen

Rigby vio los lentes debajo del asiento de eileen mientras eileen seguía buscando sin ver nada

Rigby estiro la mano para alcanzar los anteojos de eileen pero accidentalmente puso su mano encima de la de eileen, un rubor apareció en la cara de los dos, Rigby sintió la mano suave de eileen pensando en lo bonita que era sin sus lentes

- Rigby…- Dijo eileen nerviosa

- Oh lo siento eileen emm aquí están tus lentes - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo poniéndole las gafas a eileen

- Muchas gracias rigby – dijo eileen aun con la cara un poco rosa

- Ey par de enamorados ¿Que están haciendo? – dijo mordecai asomándose por encima del asiento de rigby

- CALLATE! Solo ayudaba a eileen con sus gafas es todo

- Si claro y entonces ¿porque estas tan rojo? – pregunto mordecai sonriendo

- Es solo… el calor debe estarme afectando es todo – dijo rigby nervioso mientras veía a eileen que estaba nerviosa jugando con sus pulgares

- si claro como digas, mejor preparate llegaremos en 30 minutos - dijo mordecai

- si ya lo sé, ahora vete de nuevo con tu novia debe estarte esperando- dijo rigby

Mordecai lo golpeo en el brazo mientras regresaba a su asiento

Eileen se quedó en silencio pensando – ¿De verdad se sonrojo al tocar mi mano?, tal vez eso signifique algo, no eileen no te ilusiones hasta que todo sea seguro – pensó


	5. Cita doble

Capítulo 5: Cita doble

El grupo al llegar al aeropuerto bajo del avión en la gran ciudad de parís Francia con sus maletas, eileen seguía pensando por lo que paso en el avión mientras mordecai y rigby estaban platicando sobre qué hacer primero en parís. Margarita vio a eileen pensativa y se acercó a ella

- ¿Eileen porque estas tan pensativa? ¿Acaso paso algo en el avión? – pregunto margarita preocupada

- Pues, sé que es algo exagerado pero creo que rigby se sonrojo cuando toco mi mano

- Es porque le gustas, yo sé que rigby siente algo por ti pero por alguna razón no te lo ha dicho – explico margarita

- ¿en serio lo crees? – pregunto eileen con una sonrisa

- totalmente, ahora vamos hay tantas cosas que ver en esta ciudad

Estaba atardeciendo era día viernes aun así que fueron a buscar un hotel donde quedarse y dormir los días que quedaban

La noche llego y se hospedaron en dos cuartos, Margarita con eileen y mordecai con rigby como era de esperarse

Mientras margarita desempacaba vio a eileen un poco desanimada se volteo hacia ella y dijo:

- Eileen sigues triste ¿te pasa algo?

- Es solo que estamos en la "ciudad del amor" y quisiera acercarme un poco más a rigby

- Eileen tu eres una chica muy tierna estoy segura de que rigby está interesado en ti, solo debes dar el primer paso

- si lo sé pero no sé cómo hacerlo ¿puedes ayudarme?

- mm pensare en algo solo déjamelo a mi

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de eileen – muchas gracias margarita no sé qué haría sin ti

- No hay problema tu harias lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación de los chicos mordecai y rigby se encontraban jugando videojuegos

- OOOOOOOOOOHH! Rigby tu sí que eres malo en esto me debes 20 dólares

- CALLATE! Además olvidas que tengo 20 favores que me debes

- está bien pero este favor valdrá por cada dólar que me debes o sea que te has quedado sin favores OOOOOOOOHH!

- ¿! Qué!? ESO NO ES JUSTO! – grito rigby indignado

- claro que sí y ya no discutas es noche y debemos dormir

- tienes miedo ante mi mordecai admítelo

- Esta bien si te gano tú me deberás a mí un favor – dijo mordecai con los brazos cruzados

- hagámoslo hmm hmm

Y como era de esperarse rigby perdió…

En la mañana siguiente una voz despertó a los chicos, era margarita llamándolos para ir a tomar un desayuno

Mordecai y rigby despertaron cansados por jugar hasta tarde en los videojuegos, pero mordecai no se perdería un desayuno con margarita así que se levantó y despertó a su amigo para ir a desayunar

Unos minutos después los cuatro estaban en una cafetería desayunando

- así que… tienen alguna idea para este primer día? – pregunto mordecai

- estaba pensando en ir a cenar a un restaurant, algo así como una cita doble – explico margarita

Mientras rigby quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, eileen sonreía por lo que dijo margarita

- Así que ese era tu plan – dijo eileen mientras margarita le guiño el ojo

Cuando rigby estaba a punto de negarse mordecai lo interrumpió

- Claro que iremos después de todo rigby me debe un favor – dijo mordecai mirándolo amenazadoramente

Rigby se calló y se cruzó de brazos molesto

- Bueno chicos nos vemos en la tarde eileen y yo debemos hacer cosas de chicas- dijo margarita mientras se levantaba de la silla junto con eileen

- nos vemos – dijo mordecai con una sonrisa

_MÁS TARDE EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL_

- Y… ¿A que hemos venido exactamente margarita? – pregunto eileen confundida

- vamos a buscarte algo para usar para esta noche – explico margarita

- no lo sé, ¿crees que sea buena idea esto? Creo que no le gusto a rigby

- eileen claro que le gustas, ahora vamos a ver que te podemos conseguir – dijo margarita mientras recorrían toda las tiendas de la ciudad buscando algo para que eileen usara en la noche

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL CON LOS CHICOS_

_- _no puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esto mordecai – dijo rigby un poco molesto

- tú me debías un favor y además sé que quieres ir a una cita con eileen – dijo mordecar mirando raramente a rigby

- ya te dije que ella no me gusta es solo mi amiga

- rigby tal vez esta sea tu ultima oportunidad, ella no sentirá lo mismo por ti para siempre y si no dejas de negar que te gusta ella te quedaras solo y te arrepentirás para siempre – dijo mordecai en un tono muy serio

Rigby se puso a pensar sobre eso, mordecai tenía razón sobre eileen pero no podía simplemente decirle a eileen sus sentimientos, debía buscar el momento para hacerlo

- Esta bien si lo admito pero no sé qué hacer

- Hoy tendrás la oportunidad rigby trata de no arruinarlo – dijo mordecai

- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

- Comienza por vestirte con algo, no iras a una cita desnudo en Francia ¿o sí?

- rigby se miró a sí mismo en un espejo – tienes razón ¿!que hare!?

- busca algo que usar en tu maleta

Rigby empezó a arrojar desesperadamente al aire para buscar que usar hasta que en el fondo encontró un smoking que había usado en aquel restaurante de carne, rigby se metió a darse un baño mientras mordecai miraba que usar en la cita con margarita

Después de casi media hora rigby salió del baño vestido con el smoking y unos zapatos negros lo cual lo hacían verse muy elegantemente

- Entonces… ¿crees que esto sea suficiente? – pregunto rigby a mordecai

- perfecto rigby ahora solo necesitas aprender algunas cosas para no arruinarlo – dijo mordecai.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que las chicas llegaron del centro comercial, eileen había comprado un vestido para usarlo esa noche. En cuanto llego se metió a darse un baño. Ella salió con un vestido negro con pequeños brillos que parecían de diamante, el cabello lo tenía suelto y tenía unas zapatillas negras que combinaban con su vestido

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto eileen tímidamente

- Te ves hermosa, solo falta el toque final – margarita saco de su bolso unos pequeños lentes de contacto para que no usara sus gafas toda la noche

- ¿Crees que esto impresionara a rigby?

- Claro que si eileen, ahora debemos verlos en aquel restaurante en una hora espera aquí mientras me visto y me baño – dijo margarita

Asi pasó media hora, margarita salió con un vestido purpura con unas zapatillas del mismo color

- Bien ahora vayamos que los chicos deben estarnos esperando

_MÁS TARDE EN AQUEL RESTAURANTE_

Mordecai y rigby estaban esperando en la entrada de aquel restaurante, mordecai también llevaba un smoking con un pequeño moño de color azul en su cuello.

Un taxi llego al frente del restaurante mientras rigby quedaba con la boca abierta al ver a eileen vestida de esa manera mientras bajaba del auto, no tenía gafas y sus ojos se veían mas bellos de lo normal

"No puede ser que sea ella, se ve tan… ¿hermosa?, mordecai tenía razón debo hacer algo" pensaba rigby mientras veía a eileen caminando hacia el

- Hola rigby, te ves muy bien – dijo eileen

- emm tú también eileen – esas simples palabras de rigby bastaron para que las mejillas de eileen se ruborizaran

- y bien ¿entramos o qué? – dijo mordecai interrumpiendo a rigby

Rigby abrió la puerta de la entrada a eileen y margarita, definitivamente había cambiado por lo que le había dicho mordecai

Tomaron un lugar cerca de una ventana mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho en su día

- y ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras nos fuimos de compras? – pregunto margarita

- Nada en especial solo platicábamos cosas de hombres – explicaba mordecai

- y exactamente ¿que son esas "cosas de hombres"?

- Es un secreto – dijo mordecai mientras miraba a rigby como observaba a eileen

La cena fue algo normal, los cuatro platicaban sobre cosas como "que hacer mientras están en parís" o "que trabajos les tendrá preparados benson"

Al terminar la cena en aquel restaurante y salir, Mordecai abrazaba a margarita mientras llevaba al cabo su plan

- oye rigby, margarita y yo iremos a pasear por ahí, tu ve con eileen a hacer lo que gusten – dijo mordecai de una manera picara. Mientras más se alejaban rigby se ponía mas nervioso estando a solas con eileen

- Asi que rigby ¿Quieres hacer algo mas esta noche? – pregunto eileen nerviosa

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo y a platicar sobre algo?

- Me parece bien – dijo eileen

Empezaron a caminar por el lugar hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño puente con una laguna debajo de ellos, la luna brillaba tanto que se podía ver los reflejos exactos de los dos

- Rigby, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo eileen mientras miraba hacia el lago

- sí, claro lo que sea

- ¿Rigby aun te arrepientes de hacer este viaje?

- pues la verdad es que este viaje me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas

- ¿cómo en que cosas?

- Como en que algunas personas no estarán siempre conmigo y es hora de que valore a esas personas

- ¿puedo saber quiénes son "esas personas"? – pregunto eileen

- Personas como tu eileen, me refiero a que desde hace tiempo sé que te gusto pero nunca te he dicho lo que siento en realidad

- Puedes decirlo con toda confianza rigby – eileen se sentía emocionada en el interior

"Rigby es tu momento habla ahora, tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad este es el momento" rigby pensaba mientras una canción se escuchaba en la lejanía era "only one" de yellowcard

Rigby se dio la vuelta mientras miraba a los ojos a eileen – Eileen en el interior siento algo raro cuando te veo es solo que nunca supe que era realmente hasta que…- rigby tomo de las manos a eileen – lo que trato de decir es que, me gustas mucho eileen y no quiero perderte, te quiero a mi lado en pocas palabras, te amo…

- Rigby he esperado tanto para escuchar eso, desde hace tiempo te he amado me hace tan feliz que sientas lo mismo – eileen empezó a llorar de felicidad y de emoción por las palabras de rigby

Rigby seco las lágrimas de eileen mientras se acercaban cada vez más el uno al otro, lentamente cerraban sus ojos hasta que finalmente se besaron, eileen cruzo las manos sobre el cuello de rigby mientras rigby la abrazaba atrayéndola más y más, fue un beso largo y tierno, ambos después de varios segundos rompieron el beso y se abrazaron

- Te amo tanto rigby – dijo eileen llorando de felicidad

- y yo a ti eileen… -


End file.
